


The Headmaster's Office

by Mistakenforademigod



Series: The Headmaster [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Catholic School, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Priest Kink, Sexy Crying, Spanking, can be read as underage, gratuitous use of the title father, sort of daddy kink, with a ruler, y'all know the drill by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Slade leaned back in his big leather desk chair and pulled at his collar. He'd heard some rumors recently that the school's gorgeous golden boy had been caught doing things of a… sexual nature with another boy on school grounds. This obviously needed to be addressed, but the thought of having a young and… morally loose Dick Grayson in his office. Well, it would be hard not to take advantage.Father Slade Wilson pops lovely Dick Grayson's cherry on top of his desk.





	The Headmaster's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this here ditty for SladeRobin Week 2018 Day 3: Student/Teacher AU. Y'all know I love some daddy kink/age difference so I couldn't not write something for this. 
> 
> Everything about this is cliche and I will not apologize for that.
> 
> Special shoutout to Bo for holding my hand and cheering me on!

Slade leaned back in his big leather desk chair and pulled at his collar. He'd heard some rumors recently that the school's gorgeous golden boy had been caught doing things of a… sexual nature with another boy on school grounds. This obviously needed to be addressed, but the thought of having a young and… morally loose Dick Grayson in his office. Well, it would be hard not to take advantage.

He heard a knock on the door before seeing it open a crack and a sheepish dark haired boy step through.

"Mr Grayson, have a seat," Slade gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Dick uttered a small yes sir as he sat down and stared at his hands fidgeting. He certainly looked guilty. It made Slade hot.

He watched Dick sneaking glances at the ornate dark wooded furniture. It had the look and smell of old Vatican money, as befitted the prestige of the school

"I've heard some rather indecent rumors about you lately, son. Would you care to explain why?" Slade used his most headmasterly tone of voice.

Dick finally looked up at him. Slade could see the boy was close to tears and instead of guilt it just made him feel hotter. "Forgive me father for I have sinned..." Dick trembled.

"What have you done, my child?" Slade had trouble keeping the gruff heat from his voice.

"I have been seduced by the devil, Father. I let another boy kiss me and I... I liked it. And I let myself get carried away and someone saw us. I know some people think we did more than that but we didn't I swear!" Dick seemed to catch himself then and he huffed out a sad breath while looking away again.

Slade’s pants tightened just a bit. He couldn't believe this beautiful boy was admitting this to him. He'd kissed a boy and he'd liked it so much he got himself caught. And he was still a virgin.

"Did you want to do more than that?"

Dick hesitated to answer before saying yes. "Do you think me wicked, Father Wilson?

Slade steepled his fingers in front of his face and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "There are some that may call you a sinner. However, the old reasons to eschew homosexuality no longer apply. Historically, it was about a civic responsibility to procreate. These days, I think the world is in no danger of under populating." Slade knew his superiors would likely disagree but this was his school and he'd teach how he liked. "However, you did break a rule so for that you must be punished."

Slade motioned for Dick to come around to Slade’s side of the desk. He ordered Dick to expose himself and bend over the desk before grabbing his sturdiest ruler and standing up as well.

"I'm going to give you twenty strokes and you're going to count them. If you lose your place, we'll have to start over. Do you understand?" Slade instructed as he tugged Dick’s pants down further and lifted the back of his shirt.

Dick looked back at him over his shoulder with teary lustful eyes and squeaked out a yes father when Slade ran the wood over his backside

And then without any warning, Slade reached back and brought the ruler down hard on Dick's ass. Slade enjoyed the way the cheeks jiggled just slightly and the pained groan Dick made before he counted the stroke.

On the fourth stroke Dick's elbows buckled and he fell to his forearms. On the seventh stroke he started to push his ass back into the ruler and by the tenth stroke his counts were moaning and breathless.

Slade didn't break stride. The boy wanted a spanking, Slade would give it to him, hitting hard and caressing the skin with the wood between strokes.

Dick was losing it and openly sobbing by the end. Slade took a gamble as to why when he reached around to Dick's front and felt for his erection. He was not disappointed as he wrapped his hand around a hot dripping cock.

"What do we have here...? What a lewd, lustful boy you are," Slade said as he gave his cock a stroke.

"Please Father Wilson, don't tell my dad. I can't help itttt... I just feel so hungry all the time..." Dick whimpered, thrusting into Slade’s hand with a fresh wave of tears.

"Perhaps I went about this the wrong way… Perhaps if I sate your lust myself, you will stop letting other boys take advantage of you," Slade knew what Dick needed. A good fuck.

Dick wasn't sure what all Slade meant by that exactly but at this point, he'd take all the help he could get. He couldn't stop thinking about cock and even his grades were starting to slip. "Yes, please Father, I need your help..."

Slade reached into his desk drawer and got out the salve he kept in there. After dipping in a finger or three, he rubbed one against Dick's hole. He was not going to hold back. Dick needed to have all the lust fucked out of him and Slade didn't have all night.

Dick pushed back into the finger because it felt good but also because he wanted more.

Slade didn't hesitate to push his finger in all the way. He moved it in and out quickly, getting Dick used to it so he could put in another.

Dick whined. This was his first time being penetrated and it was so much better than he'd thought it would be. He coulfn't help trying to thrust into it until Slade put a hand on his lower back and pressed down until he couldn't move. In return, Slade added the second finger.

It hurt, being stretched so suddenly, but Dick just focused on breathing and relaxing until Slade could move his fingers easily again. He immediately started rubbing at Dick's prostate, driving him wild and making him mewl.

Dick quickly forgot the pain and instead enjoyed the feeling of having his gspot assaulted by a shockingly buff priest even older than his dad. He could feel Slade stretching him open and he couldn't wait to see what would come next.

It was him, apparently. On a particularly hard swipe to his prostate, Dick lost control and came all over himself, wetting his stomach and the inside of his school uniform shirt.

Slade noticed him cumming but didn't stop or even slow down. The point of this exercise was to drain him after all. So Slade added a third finger.

Dick was whining near constantly now, twitching from over sensitivity, his erection not even going fully soft before it started to fill up again.

Slade was doing his best to stretch Dick out and prepare him to take his big cock. He'd often thought it was a shame he joined the priesthood. He could make far more money doing pornography.

Slade could see Dick getting worked up again.  _ Good, _ he thought. He needed this boy mindless and ready. "Look at you, desperate to cum again already... This was clearly the correct course of action," Slade’s voice was like deep gravel and he was not above using all three fingers at once to tickle Dick's prostate just to make his point. 

"I think you're ready for my cock now, naughty lamb. Do you think you're ready?" He knew his wording was manipulative, but he didn't care. He couldn't have the kid backing out now. He'd thought about sticking his prick inside this young boy since he first laid eyes on him, but he was determined to not become like some of his more unsavory colleagues. But then he'd heard this beautiful boy was a slut. That made him fair game now.

"Yes, Father! I'm ready, please cleanse me of my lustful ways..." Dick said in affirmation, as if there were any doubt.

So Slade pulled his fingers out and undid just enough buttons on his cassock to be able to slide it off his shoulders and down past his waist, leaving him in just an undershirt and the sweatpants he worse underneath. Most of his brethren wore slacks but Slade hardly saw the point if no one could see. He also did not wear underwear and thus a quick tug on his waistband and another dip into the salve jar and he was ready.

He reached his hand around to stroke Dick's cock soothingly as he slowly entered his ass. 

The second he bottomed out he groaned deeply and noticed Dick was trembling and twitching and crying quietly. Then he noticed his hand was a bit wet.

"Did you just cum again, Mr Grayson? I know you're just a boy but do try to control yourself. God is watching."

Slade was nice and gave Dick a moment to collect himself. It had been a while since Slade had an opportunity like this and he was going to savor it.

Slade started stroking again, this time with an obscene slick sound as he had Dick's warm cum to smoothe the way, sliding his foreskin back and forth. He stroked him until Dick was hard again, keeping himself still all the while, letting the boy get used to having a big thick cock inside him.

Dick had really thought that last orgasm was going to be the end for him, but two hands free orgasms in a row left his dick aching to be touched. Slade’s hands were big and rough and they felt like heaven rubbing against his overheated skin.

It didn't take long for Dick to become fully erect once more, not when he was being filled for the first time. Father Wilson was a ruggedly handsome man, the kind of alpha male who others obeyed without question because he exuded dominance and authority. It was a quality that had always made Dick a little weak, made him want to bend over and offer himself. In fact, it was Father Wilson stopping by gymnastics practice and quietly sizing up the team that got him worked up enough to kiss that other boy in the first place. If only he'd known earlier that that was all it took to get some daddy dick… 

And just like that, Slade started to move. Slowly at first, then picking up speed. He needed both of his hands to hold Dick's hips, so he grabbed one of the boy's and brought it down to have him touch himself instead.

With nothing to hold him up anymore, all Dick could do was lay boneless on the desk and fondle himself as Slade’s grip on his hips pulled him in and pushed him away as if he were just some ragdoll to be used for his pleasure. Dick couldn't get enough. He hoped Father Wilson was going to cum soon. Despite everything, Dick wasn't going to last very long.

"Father! Oh, Father… your cock feels so good inside me. Oh… I think I'm gonna cum again~~"

Slade could see Dick's teary little face as he said this and suddenly he was ready to shoot too. Dick clearly wanted it and he was sure after this round, he'd have chances later on to really drag it out.

"Sounds like you're ready for your first load, boy. Don't worry, Father's gonna give you what you need."

And with that, he fucked himself to completion, only vaguely aware of the boy coming apart beneath him, twitching moans buried under pleasured growls.

Slade thrust lazily into Dick until he could feel his own cum leaking out past his cock. He pulled Dick’s pants up first, not bothering to clean him off at all, and then pulled his own clothes back on, sitting down on his chair and pulling the trembling boy into his lap. He kept him there until Dick came back to himself.

"Doesn't it feel good when sin leaves your body, my child? If you ever have trouble controlling your lustful desires again, come to me for healing.” Slade said as he righted the boy, and then added, “ And don't tell anyone you need this kind of help or they'll start spreading those nasty rumors again. It would be a shame if your dad found out you were a whore."

Slade would come to regret his offer almost immediately as Dick showed up again the very next day asking for help, and then again the day after that, until slade set up thrice weekly 'counseling' sessions in an attempt to curb after hours visits from his insatiable little birdie. And they fucked happily ever after the end.

**Author's Note:**

> mistakenforademigod on tumblr and discord come say hi


End file.
